The Darkest thoughts
by VallonAmeldaRafelandDartz
Summary: Jack comes to vist Kiryu and Brave tells them that there's something wrong with Sherry. Now they have so play one of Rua's games to find out what's wrong with her. Regetshipping, 'slight' yaoi. Kiryu's the uke.
1. Darkness starts at the head

Darkness starts at the head

We're all messed up, even Carly. We have other people in our head I guess. We needed…we need to die. I understand that. We understand that.

I didn't mean to kill that man. Yuusei understands that, but I hated him because he sent me away to some sort of hospital. It felt like a prison to me…so I just ended it all. I didn't mean to come back to life.

Jack is knocking on my door asking to be let in. I might as well let him in to punch me and torment me because that's what I deserve.

"Kiryu, open the door!"

"Be right there, did Yuusei and Crow come with you?"

"Um, no…just me."

"Ok."

I walk over to the door ignoring all my psychotic thoughts, Jack's my friend…I shouldn't scare him off. I open it and see Jack. I don't know why I'd be surprised because I heard him call for me, but I am. His face is tinted with red, like he was blushing but it wasn't coming up well on his pale grey skin.

"Hey," He says awkwardly looking away, "I thought you might be lonely judging as you are all alone on a Saturday night.

"Well, I guess I was getting a bit bored… Are you coming in or not?"

He walks in and shuts the door by kicking it shut. He looks around and is amazed about how well of a job I did revamping the old Team Satisfaction hideout. His runs up the stairs, probably to look at his old room and what I did with it. The problem is though, I have three roommates.

"Um, Jack…you don't want to do that."

"Why not?" Jack looks at me like I'm stupid.

"I have roommates…but only one's home…..with his girlfriend."

"Oh…who are your roommates?"

"Their names are Harald, Dragan and Brave….Brave's upstairs with his girlfriend now."

"Team Ragnarok?! You're rooming with them?!"

"Harald is my brother after all."

"Then who's Brave's girlfriend?"

"Um…you know her."

"Just tell me….or I'll beat the shit out of you."

"Sherry…."

I wince waiting for him to hit me, when nothing comes I cover my face. More silence at it hits him and he pulls his fist up and down stopping before he hits my chest either realizing that he didn't want to do that or that I answered his question. He pulls me in and kisses me lifting my head up to his level. I pull back; startled at the way he chose to express his love to me.

"Do you not like me?" He asks his eyes full of love and sorrow.

"No, I-I just d-didn't expect that."

"So you like me then! Or are you straight?"

"O-of c-course I l-like you, but you s-startled me. You could have just told me."

"Good, would your roommate mind if we take this upstairs?"

"Well," I say pouting my lips and tilting my head, "if we stay here there's a chance that by other roommates will come home….and Harald will not be pleased. So I doubt it….and ever if Brave sees I could blackmail him on the fact that he's not allowed to have Sherry over when no one else is home….you don't want to know what they get up to…"  
"Good!"  
He cares me up to the bedroom and we start kissing and….well you know.

"Oh, Jack, you're so good at this!" I moan as he pushes himself into me.

"Years of practice. How 'bout you?"

"Virgin…well not anymore!"

"I'm so glad I go to take it from you."

I notice Brave with a scared look on his face. Oh god, what did he get himself into now?

"What is it Brave?!" I shout as he approaches my door.

"I-I think something's wrong with Sherry."

Jack yanks himself out of me and looks at him with a mix of anger and worry, "What's wrong with my kid sister?!"

"I-I don't know."

**Dartz: Done! What do you think Rafael?**

**Rafael: I think it's shit.**

**Varon: I love it**

**Amelda: I think it's you best work ever! Or something like that.**

**Jack: Oh god no! What's wrong with Sherry?**

**Dartz: You'll have to see.**

**Kiryu: Why am I…..I don't care, just write the next chapter soon**

**Dartz: Can do!**


	2. The Shadow games

The Shadow Games

The next morning we decide to see Rua. The cyan haired boy before us always knows what's going on. But unfortunately today was his 16th birthday and he had a special game he loved to play.

"Kiryu, Jack, Brave," He says nodding his head at all of us, "I have a little game for you."

Jack glares at him, "Cut the crap, Storms! All we want to know is what happened to poor little Sherry."

"Ah, ah, ah, first you have to play one of my famous games…The Shadow Games, a.k.a Cause of Death, and only two of you can play!"

Brave leans in to say he's in probably, but I know he shouldn't. If he was to die in this game Sherry would be heartbroken.

"I'm in!" Jack says stepping forward.

"As am I." I walk in front of Brave ignoring the strange look on his face.

"Alright! Let the games begin!" Rua shouts happily.

"Now the rules are for the first part, you have to track down the other signers, get them in on it…but remember you can't talk to anyone else. You can only use the internet for 2 hours each day, so use it wisely. And you can't tell anyone else about this game, just you and the signers and one other. Got it?" Ruka says, "Oh and I'm sorry about Rua….he just loves his games."

"Don't worry Ruki, it's not your fault or Rua's that Sherry is like this." Jack says bending down to look at the 5'5 girl below him.

"Yeah right."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Rua runs in before Ruka could tell him, "You guys ready? I've been waiting a while for you."

"Uh, yeah. Do we get any clues on who we should look for first?" I ask pulling my black "Hells Kaiser Coat' I borrowed from my younger brother, Ryou.

"Roses are black and Violets blow, but this Emo will always steal the show." Ruka says ushering us out.

Jack and I exchange glances and start laughing. Really Emo, we already know who we're looking for. I hope.

"It's Yuusei, right?" I ask him while I hold onto his waist. Oh wow, Wheel of Fortune works like a charm.

"No, it's Akiza."

"Well, who else is there…you, Ruka, Rua, Crow, Akiza and Yuusei; so it's obviously Yuusei."

"Okay then, let go track him down!"

"Where would Yuusei be?"

My phone rings and I open in to see the words, "You're right, now you have to find him. Where would that hot, smart, manic be? Time is ticking, you have to be here by 9 o'clock to get to him or he won't alive. Ed Lan Te"

"Ed Lan Te? Who the hell could that be?" I say out loud

"I dunno, wait Ed Lan Te? I could be going on a guess but I think I could mean, England Time…..England Time is 5 hours ahead of us…..and since it's 1 o'clock we only have 3 hours because in England it's 6 now." Jack says with a flash of brilliance.

My phone rings again….another text, "Right you are Jack Atlus! But to get to Yuusei you have to remember that 'Roses are black, Violets blow, but this Emo always steals the show'….what show would this pro riding duelist be at? Keep in mind that he's secretly gay."

"Jack! We need to go to the TWCCFIPD…..what a long name…."

"In English please."

"We need to go to that show for inspiring pro duelists…the world champion chip, and we need to go behind the stage! Where they get ready!"

"Right on it."

We pull into the driveway and begin our search for Yuusei Fudo.


	3. A Search for a Friend

A Search for a Friend

When we got there I found out that I was right. Yuusei was there tied up and drowning.

"Jack, we almost didn't make it!" I shout punching his arm, "You told me you knew where we were going! Instead we went in a circle for 2 hours and 40 minutes…only 10 minutes to spare, Jack! Do you know the severity of you decision?"

"Of course I do!"

"I don't think you do! You're from Satellite to, you're no better than me or Yuusei. So stop thinking that if you don't do something important to someone else it's ok."

"Who told you that?" Jack gasps

"A girl called Carly Nagasaki! Apparently you didn't care enough to show up at her birthday! You were her only friend didn't you ever think about how much she needed you that day? Her life ended that day…when Divine got his hands on her. Did you even think? Did you even care?"

"Yes, yes I did Kiryu! I thought….I think about her every day! So don't tell me that I don't give a fuck! Not like you get first place for 'Caring for Your Friends' award!"

"That Jack is because of Ccapac Apu… the earthbound god…the other voice in my head."

"Kiryu I-"

"Don't worry, it's ok, you didn't know. Let's just get Yuusei out of this mess." I immediately get happy again. I hate being mad so I try not to; but it appears to be freaking Jack out.

We lift Yuusei out he spits water out and coughs a little, after our 5 minute squabble we didn't let 'Fudo' down at least. Jack kicks Yuusei until all the water comes out of his mouth and then some.

"God, my head hurts!" Yuusei moans as my phone once again blings a satisfying bling.

Once again it's the mysterious caller; once again we get closer to helping Sherry… "_Good job Kyosuke, I knew I picked the right guy for the job. Well enough of that go back to your house and recover…wait for your next clue…the next signer will be waiting for you…and so will I."_

"Let's go home….Jack can you carry Yuusei or do you need my help?" I ask watching Rua's jet land. The word _'Paradius' _was painted in gold across the side.

_Paradius… I'll see you soon Dad, real soon._


	4. Chained wings

Chained wings

Ruka jumps on top of Jack to wake him up. He simply rolls over and she falls off, colliding with the floor. I lay next to him determining if I should wake Yuusei up.

"Hey, guys! Wake up! Time for breakfast!" Yuusei says jumping on top of Jack and rolling over on me. Jack grunts knocking Yuusei off on to the floor, "Alright then, I'll just give all this food to Rua…''

Jack shoots up at the sound of Yuusei refusing to feed him in bed. He shoves me off the end then swings his own pale grey legs over the side of the bed to get up. I get back up and beat him to the table. I need to finish quickly so that I can make it to Paradius before lunch. I need to also have at talk with my dad and try not to kill anyone.

"Here you go." Yuusei says putting some pancakes on the table, "I'll go get the maple syrup."

I've never seen this kindness before. I think my death may have brought out the kindness in him. I was told to protect Yuusei at any cost and I will. I'm not going to fail you now Mr. Rudger!

I am a protector to the signers, that's why I was not picked to be one and why I can't die. Not until my job is done, I owe that to Mr. Rudger for saving my life.

Yuusei comes back and puts to syrup on the table and then he sits down himself. Jack is eating away in minutes as I wonder where Crow is. In 5 minutes all the food is gone and Yuusei begins washing the dishes. Time to go.

"Yuusei, are you coming with us?" I ask after getting dressed and pulling my coat on.

"Sure…..with Rua and Ruka be ok?" He replies.

"Yes."

We head off to Paradius, I bet Crow's there.

My phone blings, '_Welcome to Paradius, population 101. Meet the show for tonight…they do have an amazing familiar though…._'

"One of the signers has a familiar? Jack, Yuusei, any ideas?" I look at the two of them with my motorcycle on auto. They don't answer.

"That would be Crow, if anything happened to him…" Yuusei looks down.

"They'll be fine Yuusei."

We pull up into the parking lot and I see a few familiar faces. My dad said something about bringing back some of the people he once knew, but I doubted him. I was very, very wrong.

"Uncle Rafael! Uncle Amelda! Uncle Varon!" I hop off my motorcycle and run over to them.

"Hey, you, I found one of your friends running away from some masked dude, it was probably tuxedo mask…but here ya go." Rafael hands me my little brother and Yuusei hugs him. Jack grunts softly.

My phone blings, '_what the…..that big idiot ruined my show….I didn't see that coming did you? Let's wait and see how my story unfolds, YOUR story unfolds._'

I wonder how the texter didn't know that Rafael was going to find Crow. I guess that's the way to beat them, doing the unexpected with help from other people. I need to find a non-signer to help me…..I wonder what Carly's doing this weekend?


End file.
